


Drunk Suggestions make Good Kinks

by Mintysprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, Dominant Armitage Hux, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tittyfucking, sex cures hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts
Summary: While at a party, Hux drunkenly tells Kylo in no uncertain terms that he wants to fuck his tits. Even with a hangover Kylo can't stop thinking about it, and confesses his interest in trying it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Drunk Suggestions make Good Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink fill for Battle_Walrus on Twitter in response to a prompt by Year of Kylux!  
> It is totally unbeta'd so please forgive any iffy writing!  
> The tag breast fucking is used, and Hux refers to Kylo's chest as his 'tits', but his body is masculine. The term is used mostly as a tease and only somewhat as a jab at the size of his pecs.

With a headache pounding in his ears, Kylo slowly woke, draped haphazardly over a couch. The strange position made a furious stitch in one side that stung horribly now that he was conscious. He groaned as he straightened himself, and cursed his past self for drinking that much. Why had he done it again? Right, to pretend he didn't hear what his long-time friend had told him in a drunk stupor.

"REN!" Hux had come up to him at the party, red-faced with a nearly empty solo cup in one hand, and started jabbing him in the chest. "You and your  _ ridiculous _ tits… should be illegal. They're obscene." He'd paused, taking a sip from his drink, and jabbed Kylo again. "But you know, they might be good for one thing and one thing only. Letting me fuck them."

Kylo sputtered, nearly choking on his own drink. "What?! Jesus, Hux, you're plastered. The fuck did they give you?" 

The redhead examined the gnarly green looking liquid in his cup, frowned, and took another drink. "I don't know, and it's disgusting." 

"But you're still drinking it. Fucking hells, come on. Sit on the couch, I'll get you water." Kylo had done just that, but between Hux going on tirades about one of the university professors grading on a curve and teasing Kylo about his chest, he couldn't help but to drink past his own self-set limit. It was a wonder he was able to stumble back to their dorm building and get Hux into his room. 

Shit. It dawned on Kylo then that he didn't remember going back to his own room, and one cursory look around confirmed it; he'd passed out on Hux's couch. Despite the massive hangover and sore muscles from sleeping on the couch, he forced himself up to head into the kitchenette, grateful that he found the coffee pot he was hoping for. 

As he went through the motions, he sifted through the events from the night before. Mostly to make sure he hadn't done something stupid he'd be forced to pay for again. Nothing rang a bell, but what kept circling his mind like a goddamn train on a continuous track was Hux's… odd confession of sorts. It wasn't like they'd never fooled around, but the casual nature of their relationship, both sexual and platonic, didn't give either of them much chance to explore more kinky options. If one could call tit-fucking a man kinky. Kylo scratched at his head, searching for a couple of mugs in the cabinets. He pulled down a pair of drinking cups as well, filling both with water and downing one of them. 

Hux had said he wanted to fuck his chest. His 'tits', in the man's own words; it felt weird to even think. But now the idea wouldn't leave him alone. As he stood at the sink, he furrowed his brow trying to shake it off as something that would never happen. All of their flings were too short; they'd never have time to have Hux's cock nestled between his pecs, pushing them together to try to surround it, using them like some sort of sex toy and then finishing all over-- 

Kylo grabbed the counter and nearly doubled over; the blast of hot arousal that set his blood boiling startled him like a punch to the gut. Why the fuck was that such a turn on? He'd never even considered it before. Had Hux been thinking about it and only just felt uninhibited enough to admit his fantasy last night? The more he thought about it, the more likely it felt like it could be doable. If Hux was really fantasizing about it, it couldn't hurt to ask, right? He straightened up and took a breath, willing his half-hard cock to settle down. Right now was not the time. 

Just as the coffee finished percolating there was an awful groan from the bedroom, and Kylo smirked as he filled both mugs. He was about to walk all three drinks to the bedroom when Hux shoved the door open and beelined for the bathroom; Kylo pointedly ignored the sounds from inside and waited to hear the telltale flush and the sink turning on before walking up to the door with the water in one hand. As Hux opened the door, teary-eyed and looking quite a mess from emptying his stomach, Kylo handed him the glass. "Where's your painkillers?" 

Hux managed to point to a cabinet across from them, and it took minimal effort for Kylo to find what he was looking for. Maybe the neurotic way Hux organized things was useful after all. He dropped two pills into his friend's waiting hand, then tapped out two more for his own headache, and much to Hux's relief replaced the pill bottle into its proper spot. "Coffee's out here when you're ready." Hux tucked back into the bathroom with a nod once he had the painkillers and water, and Kylo retreated to the kitchen for his own mug.

He was musing over his coffee on the couch for just a few minutes, trying not to think about Hux's cock on his chest and failing miserably, before the man in question dragged himself out of the bathroom and trudged to the mug Kylo left out for him. He watched his friend take a deep whiff of the coffee and mutter to himself something inaudible, then scooted to make room on the couch. Hux made such a sound of relief as he sat that Kylo couldn't hide his snort.

"Don't… say… a word, Kylo. I can  _ feel _ you grinning at my expense." 

"I'm not saying shit."  _ You sure look like it though,  _ he thought. 

"Mmmn... thank you by the way. I assume it was you who dragged my sorry ass back here. And an even bigger thank you for the rather thoughtful aftercare." He paused to take a sip, then added with a bit of a sneer, "I never took you for someone who even knew what aftercare was." 

Kylo pretended to be insulted and scoffed, "How dare you! I am the king of pampering and aftercare. Both sexual and domestic."

"Hmm, could have fooled me."

"Says the asshole who never has time for more than a quick bang between study groups or a blow between classes."

"I never hear you complaining," Hux retorted, frowning. "If they're so inconvenient, you could say no." 

"No, I'm saying I want  _ more _ than just a quickie every couple of weeks." It was the first time he'd ever admitted it, and his cheeks warmed now that it was out in the open. 

Hux merely hummed over his mug, looking thoughtful. "Maybe after finals. We can celebrate that way." The way Kylo's eyes widened, Hux thought he'd just suggested they get married. It was a little unnerving, so he shouldered him roughly. "Nuh uh, don't get any funny ideas. Fuck, you're so easy to excite, like a little dog." 

"Fuck you, of course I'm excited," Kylo huffed. "I like having sex with you. It's fun, and it's nice not to have expectations afterwards. Like you said the first time, being friends with benefits is a lot easier than trying to date." 

"Hmm, for a moment I thought you were catching feelings." 

Kylo winced and shot the other a disgusted look. "Okay first of all, never say that again, you sound  _ weird _ using slang. Second of all, you don't need to worry ok? We made an agreement. A fuck every now and then to get it out of our systems, and only because we're already friends and get each other. We both have degrees to focus on."

Hux nodded and hummed softly again, pulling a leg up onto the couch to tuck his knee under his chin, rotating the coffee mug in his hands. "Precisely. It's the best course of action." 

Their conversation died quietly, and both of them sat there in the late morning sun coming through the window, sipping their coffee and just existing. Until Kylo took a deep breath and blurted, "Do you remember anything you told me last night?" 

Hux, confused, rubbed his forehead. "Er, not really? It was all a bit blurry after Phas gave me that nasty green drink. Why?" He could only guess that he'd said something phenomenally stupid, especially judging by Kylo's nervous air. "So? Spit it out, what did I say that's got you all in a knot?"

He looked like he didn't want to say, and fidgeted before finally replying, "You said my 'tits' were ridiculous and should be illegal, except for you to fuck. I figured it was just the alcohol talking though." 

He'd expected Hux to choke on his coffee, or to get indignant with him for even suggesting such a thing, or at least vehemently deny he ever said it; he absolutely didn't expect Hux to nod with a pale dust of pink on his cheeks, looking just as self-sure and unapologetic as ever. Nor did he expect Hux's next words to be, "I mean it wasn't  _ all _ the alcohol's fault. I do think your tits are ridiculous, and I think they'd have better use being a cocksleeve. I was just drunk enough to say it out loud." 

For some reason he couldn't identify, Kylo felt flushed, like a teenager being told he was sexy for the first time. He rubbed his free hand down his face and exhaled, only to catch Hux looking at him with some measure of confused derision. "What? I've never had anyone tell me that my pecs were fuckable! It's so…  _ specific _ ." 

"Oh don't act like a blushing virgin now, Kylo. Not when you've gagged on my cock behind the English hall. God, it's not that big of a deal." 

"What, and you wouldn't be a little startled if I said I wanted to hot dog your ass cheeks?"

"That is by far the worst sex term I've heard come out of your mouth. And no, I wouldn't be. In fact maybe I should take you up on that for those times you're desperate to fuck me but I'm woefully under-prepped." He set down his mug on the low table in front of them and turned to level Kylo an annoyed expression. "Look, you can ignore it if you're going to be weird about it. I can pretend I never said anything."

"No!" Kylo had reacted physically, throwing a hand out like he was trying to stop Hux from leaving. "I mean-- I'm not being weird about it. Not on purpose at least. I've just never thought about it. So when I remembered you saying it last night I got stuck on the idea and it's been all over my head like a goddamn ping-pong ball."

"Weird way to put it, but I understand the sentiment."

"Shut up. I'm trying to say I want to do it. It got me pretty hot so I'm willing to give it a go."

Hux smirked in the way Kylo both loved and hated, like he was looking down his nose and mocking him. "That explains why you were tenting your pants when I came out of the bathroom. I chalked it up to morning wood, who would have guessed you'd get that turned on by me telling you I want to fuck your stupidly plush pectorals?" He had shifted in the middle of his teasing, leaning over and crawling into Kylo's space, pinning him to the couch in an awkward position. "I bet you got carried away imagining it, hmm? Thought of how it would feel?" 

Kylo's mouth was dry and he struggled to shake off the haze of arousal enough to put a hand on Hux's chest. "Fuck, give me a minute here. We're still on your couch and I've got a hand full of hot coffee." 

The redhead rolled his eyes and snagged the mug out of Kylo's hand to place it beside his own, then got up from the couch and yanked the bigger man by the shirt. "Come on then. If you're going to be fussy about it, we'll do it in the bedroom."

"Wait,  _ now _ ?" Despite his complaint just a moment before, he only just processed what was happening and couldn't hide his surprise at the timing. 

"Yes,  _ now _ . I'm turned on thinking about it again, we both have hangovers and you were the one who told me sex helps headaches,  _ and _ I don't have anywhere to be for another five hours." Hux tugged Kylo along by the shirt until they were closer to the bed; still wearing that haughty smirk, he shoved Kylo down to kneel. "Hmm, I always did like you under me. Get that shirt off, but nothing else." 

Kylo obeyed with a small frown; he was only pouting because he knew when Hux got like this, there was a good chance his friend would take his own pleasure and either half-heartedly help Kylo or completely ignore him. Every rare occasion, Hux would actually try to make things pleasurable for both of them, but he saw their agreement about sex as purely transactional, something that annoyed Kylo to no end. Still, he wasn't any less hard after watching Hux stripping off his pants and underwear, cock already half-mast and twitching with interest. 

"Well? Don't just stare at it." 

"I thought you were fucking my chest…"

"In due time. Don't be so impatient. I want that pretty mouth first. You always know just how to suck to get me unbearably hard." He dragged a thumb over Kylo's bottom lip, then pressed inwards and hooked behind his teeth, yanking his jaw open. "Tongue."

Kylo already felt himself sinking into that space that only Hux managed to create, stretching out his tongue obediently as he heard the other exhale above him. The soft mutter of, 'Good boy,' made him shiver and open his mouth wider, eyes half-lidded and dark with a growing lust. He was usually good about being quiet for all the times they secretly fucked in public, but he couldn't suppress his moan when he felt the delicious weight of Hux's cock on his tongue. He didn't need to be told, his tongue was immediately working the underside, massaging it until his drool welled up and dripped from the tip of his tongue. Only then did Hux release his mouth, and Kylo half-heard the command to suck. He didn't need it; his lips suctioned around the head and pulled the length further into his mouth, head already bobbing eagerly as he coaxed it to stiffen up fully. 

Hux slid a hand through Kylo's hair and tugged softly, sighing as he let himself melt into the pleasure. Kylo was the best blow he'd ever had, and he always relished it; it helped that he hadn't needed to try very hard to make the man submit to him the first few times. Now it was second nature, and it sent a thrill up Hux's back when he saw that his command was unnecessary. "Mmmf-- fuck, you're always so good at this. Can't wait to have you on your back, squeezing your tits together with that filthy tongue hanging out of your mouth." His fingers gripped tighter, pulling Kylo's head further down onto his cock as it swelled. "That's it… nearly there."

Another shudder ran up Kylo's body, and he took Hux's thrust with only a small groan, releasing the suction of his lips to open his mouth nice and wide, showing Hux his cock on his tongue before sliding the rest of the length into his mouth and closing his lips around the root. His throat spasmed once, then relaxed, and he grinned to himself as he heard Hux swear above him.

He was only down there for a moment, scarcely able to do more than give a nice suckle, before Hux was shoving him back and staring down at him hungrily, commanding in a low voice, "On your back." Looking a little too smug with himself, Kylo followed the order and slunk onto the bed to stretch out luxuriously, biting a corner of his lip in what he hoped was a coquettish expression. Whether it was the look or Hux's existing lust he couldn't be sure, but the smaller man all but pounced on him and pinned him, with those lovely thighs squeezing around his waist. He delicately squirmed, pretending to be put out, but ended up grinning anyway. 

His sass earned him a firm hand gripping his chin and Hux staring down at him, his expression a mix of disgust and desire. "You've always been such a tease, a little minx," he breathed, "I do hope you're ready to deliver."

"Tch, come on Hux. This attitude is hot but you're just fucking my pecs--"

"Your tits." 

Kylo went red in the cheeks. "Fucking… fine. My  _ tits _ . I didn't think that required you to get so," he struggled to think of a word, ignoring the annoyed arch of Hux's brow, "Dom? Demanding?" 

Hux rolled his eyes. "I'm enjoying myself and I know you well enough to be certain you're enjoying it too. Now will you please let me get back to it? I was just settling nicely into that headspace." 

Through a snicker, Kylo replied with a cheeky, "Yes Sir~!" He was rewarded with a small swat to one cheek, then Hux's hands were all over his chest, massaging the muscle and kneading in deep just to enjoy watching how far his fingers could dimple the flesh. Normally, Kylo never would have thought this would feel so good, but something about the way his sometimes-lover looked just then was mesmerizing, that focus and  _ pleasure _ in squeezing the muscle. His lip caught in his teeth as his breathing deepened, then hitched as those clever fingers found his nipples and tweaked. Shit, he forgot just how sensitive they were; worse, Hux had just discovered that fact, and judging by the predatory grin forming on the redhead's face, it was going to be used against him. 

Sure enough, Hux pulled and thumbed over the peaking nubs until Kylo was gasping and rubbing a hand down his face. "Sh-shit… Hux, stop teasing!" 

"Oh, suddenly so eager? You want my cock between your ridiculous tits that badly?" The assault didn't lessen, and Hux looked like he was enjoying each noise he could pluck from a simple pinch or rub. "If you need it so much, squeeze them together for me. Or I'll just keep teasing you here until you can't stand it anymore."

Gritting his teeth and tossing his head to one side with a petulant huff, Kylo relented, and once Hux released his nipples, he pressed his hands against the sides of his chest, fingers tucking under the slight mound of flesh, and pushed as much as he could. It certainly wasn't to the extent of real breasts, but the effect made Hux's mouth water regardless. He heard a chuckle above him and glanced up just in time to see Hux lining up against him, his hard cock rubbing against the raised flesh, then pushing into the shallow crevice. He felt his face burning, but worse was the hot throb in his pants; he worried his lip between his teeth as he tried to breathe through his rapidly growing arousal. 

"Mmmn… finally. You know, I may have only mentioned it last night, but I've been thinking about this for a long time. How sweet and needy you might look. I admittedly didn't expect you to be so… stubborn." He punctuated with a thrust, relishing the gasp from his new toy. "Keep them together, just like that, I'm going to enjoy myself." 

This is what Kylo had been expecting. Hux started to move on his own, grinding his cock back and forth between Kylo's pecs, his focus entirely on pleasuring himself. Despite that, Kylo couldn't deny how turned on he was watching the man use him like some glorified sex doll. His breath came deeper and harder right along with Hux's, and when the redhead moaned Kylo was right there with him. He always did love hearing Hux slowly lose the tight control he had on himself, letting his breath hitch and his moans pour freely from his mouth. He would start getting so into it that he'd mutter praises and little expletives, hips twitching and jerking to chase the pleasure. This time was no different; it wasn't long before Hux had to lean over and brace himself on the mattress, hunched over Kylo's upper body and mindlessly bucking his hips into the soft squish and slide of Kylo's chest. 

For a brief moment, Kylo considered if he should try something he'd seen in porn before, and only took that moment to decide 'why the fuck not'. He dipped his head as best he could, opening his mouth and stretching his tongue out like a red carpet, just barely catching the tip of Hux's cock when he thrusted forward. That unexpected addition stuttered those shifting hips, and Kylo's only warning for what was next was a hot breath. Hux forced himself back up and yanked Kylo by the shoulder to pull him into a half-curl; it was an awkward position, and Kylo could already feel his back straining, but the new angle pushed his pecs even further outward and together, and Hux easily slid far enough to feel Kylo's tongue on the underside of his head with each thrust. 

To Kylo's relief it didn't take much more for Hux to get right to his limit, and when Hux's hands flew up from where they were balancing him, Kylo expected his head to be held still as his mouth was forcefully taken again. Instead, Hux joined Kylo in holding his tits together, squeezing them as his brow furrowed. One, two, three more quick thrusts and Hux was undone, hips stuttering as he came with a shuddering groan. Kylo had to squint one eye shut to defend against an errant arc of come, panting heavily as he watched the other paint his chest. As Hux shakily released his grip, Kylo fell back into the bed with a wince; his spine was definitely going to feel that for a while. But just as he was wondering where he'd put his warming balm, he felt a soft texture wiping over his skin, and opened his eyes enough to catch Hux gently cleaning him with a tissue, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He blinked, then smirked. "Wow, and here I half thought you'd make me clean it off with my fingers and eat it."

"Mmmn, it was tempting. But I figured you deserved a little nicer treatment for indulging me." He continued his methodical care until Kylo was as clean as he could get without a shower, and once the tissues were tossed into the nearby bin, Hux turned another predatory look on Kylo. "Now then… you seem to have something I could help you with in return." 

Kylo's lip was going to be severely chapped at the rate he was biting it. Still, he returned the look and stroked a hand up Hux's thigh, then ground up his hips into the man's ass, letting him feel just what effect he'd had and enjoying the small sound of surprise. "Can't say I don't want it. It's not every day you offer to return the favor." Mimicking Hux's earlier low tone, he reached up to stroke his thumb over the other's mouth, growling, "I think I'd like to fuck that sassy mouth of yours." 

Hux shivered, and didn't retaliate when Kylo rolled them over to kiss him hungrily. Perhaps he'd have to titfuck Kylo more often. 


End file.
